In conventional gas distribution systems utilizing solid state or liquid gas precursors, gas supply lines are heated to prevent the precursor from condensing within the gas supply line. However, the inventors have observed that in conventional gas distribution systems one or more cold spots may be created due to the mass of the gas distribution system components (e.g. such as a showerhead), causing condensation of the precursor within the components of the gas distribution system. To prevent condensation of the precursor, the gas distribution system may be heated via heat transferred from various process chamber components (e.g., gas supply line, internal heaters such as heater, process chamber surfaces such as the lid or walls, or the like). However, the inventors have further observed that heat transferred from the various process chamber components may cause the gas distribution system to be heated to a temperature that causes the precursor to decompose.
Accordingly, the inventors have provided an improved gas distribution system.